


酣畅淋漓（完整版）

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	酣畅淋漓（完整版）

宋璟断片了。

夜里趴在马桶旁边吐了三次，奈何他醉得不省人事，并没有留意到身后端着水的杜珉峥铁青的脸色，反而软塌塌地盘到杜珉峥身上索要拥抱。

冷着脸的家长搂着醉得迷蒙的爱人，恨恨地啄了一下他的唇角。

杜珉峥把沉得跟驴一样的宋璟连拖带拽送上了床，宋璟嗅着床铺上熟悉的香味，翻身卷了被子，不到五分钟就打起了小呼，留下倚在床头瞪了一双大眼干生气的杜珉峥。

床头灯洒下的光昏黄，将熟睡人儿微颤的羽睫拉得纤长。宋璟脸颊上火热的酡色遣散了一半，只留下一片浅浅的红。杜珉峥支着手臂看他，忍不住拿指尖去触他脸颊上依稀可见的绒毛。

杜珉峥想到了春末夏初娇嫩可口的水蜜桃，齿尖一磕便滚出饱满的汤汁来。

杜珉峥情不自禁地咽了口口水，温热的手掌不由得顺着爱人柔软的脊背一路向下，蜿蜒到了挺翘的凸起上。

他五指微微收拢，隔着绸缎睡衣便能感受到那饱满的臀肉深陷了下去。见宋璟睡得沉，索性将另一只手也拿上来，附上了另一瓣臀肉，大肆地揉捏起来。

宋璟被他弄得轻轻翻了个身，一条腿骑到了被子上，咂了咂嘴。

杜珉峥单方面觉得房间的气温骤然上升了，烧得他浑身滚烫。下腹持续传来磅礴的燥热，他强性抑住翻身压到宋璟身上的欲望，用力地眨眨眼，扯了被子过来，关灯。

熟睡的人像是感受到了涌入衾被里的温暖，主动翻个身依附上来，一只手臂环过杜珉峥胸口，一条腿也懒懒散散地横在了杜珉峥腰间，全然没有意识到自己如今的危险境遇，甚至主动投怀送抱。

杜珉峥抬头望着漆黑一片的天花板，骂了句脏话，这谁顶得住。

他一掀被子，轻手轻脚地将宋璟横在他身上的手脚搬开，打开手机的照明功能，摸索到了床头柜，窸窸窣窣地在抽屉里翻找着什么东西。

抽屉里陈杂着二人弃置已久的零碎小物，杜珉峥摸了半天才从一堆书册下面翻出个绒布小袋子来。

宋璟历经了一夜酩酊大醉，醒来时早已日头高悬。他猛地意识到昨天晚上发生了什么，讪讪地摸了摸身旁空着的枕头，才舒了一口气。

他浑身上下的骨头像是被泡了酒精泡了一夜似的酸痛麻木，唇齿之间还残留着淡淡苦味。宋璟一贯洁癖，自我嫌弃一番之后刚想撑着身子下床泡个澡，突然觉得身上好似有哪里不对劲。

宋璟动了动酸痛不已的双腿，顿时意识到了问题之所在，脸瞬间红了一半。他扯了床尾堆着的毛毯在腰间一缠，火速冲进浴室。

宋璟在内心将杜珉峥翻来覆去骂了成千上万遍，蜷着腿深陷在热水里，耳尖羞得通红。他咬着牙把手探到了浴缸里，似是又不忍心，扑腾着坐了起来。

经过三番五次的挣扎，宋璟终于翻了个身跪坐在浴缸里，身后微微向后送了送，放松下半身肌肉，将右手探到了隐在两瓣臀肉之间的幽密之处。

杜珉峥推门进浴室的一瞬间，正好撞上了如此香艳的一幕。

青年男人白瓷似的肌肤蒙了一层氤氲水汽，无故地添了三分情欲。宋璟垂着一双含了水色的细眼，摸索着牵住了隐在两团雪白之间的一截细线，试图将宝贝从后穴里取出来。

宋璟背对着浴室门跪坐着，对杜珉峥的存在毫无感知。

他将那一小截软线攥在手心里，施了些力气做了个向外拉拽的动作。那深陷在后穴里的奶白色圆润物体逐渐探出个小头来，宋璟忍不住轻叹一声，将后臀更大幅度地往后送了送，顺理成章地将那奶白色的玩具从身体里取出了。

宋璟脸上的稍纵即逝的情欲瞬间褪去，怒气冲冲地将那物件腾空丢进了垃圾桶里，才沉着身子又陷入浴缸里。

转过身的一瞬间，宋璟才发现了倚在门框上观摩了全过程的杜珉峥，那不知廉耻的王八蛋正抱着手臂似笑非笑地看着他，还系着与其气质颇为不符的凯蒂猫粉色围裙。

杜珉峥凑到垃圾桶边上，毫不嫌弃地将那玩具捡出来，挤了洗手液冲洗了几遍，丝毫不介意地坐在了浴缸边缘上。

宋璟霎时间羞红了脸，将身子往热水里沉了沉，瞪着一双狭长的眼，面露愠色，“杜珉峥，我还没跟你算你趁人之危的烂账，劝你滚远点。”

早就对他这些粗鄙之语见怪不怪的杜珉峥耸耸肩，将针织毛衣袖口挽到小臂，抬手就去捉沉在浴缸里虎视眈眈瞪着他的人。

宋璟有所防备，扑棱了一地的水，溅了杜珉峥一身，连浴室瓷砖都被殃及。然而双方实力悬殊，宋璟再怎么折腾也是徒劳无功，最终还是被人摁着细腰伏在浴缸边上，啪啪几巴掌甩到了宋璟挂着一层水珠的红润臀肉上。

宋璟像炸了毛的猫儿似的疯狂挣扎起来，“杜珉峥你这个王八羔子，求求你给我个清净好不好。”

话音未落宋璟便警觉地缩紧了臀肉，他清晰地感知到杜珉峥拿那冰凉的物件贴在了他臀瓣之间，慌乱不堪。

“有话好说，有话好说呀！”

宋璟识时务地软了强调跟他周旋，奈何杜珉峥两手深陷在他臀肉里，大力揉搓了两把，将横了个通红掌印的臀肉向两侧掰开，露出了隐没在其中的隐秘，极为迅速地将那乳白色的跳蛋再次顺畅无比地填入了宋璟湿软的穴道里。

宋璟哑着嗓子哼了一声，杜珉峥侧着身来亲他耳垂，“宋少爷，你忘了之前怎么答应我的，任我处置合着是哄我玩的。”

宋璟闻言异常气愤，“我说的不是这个意思——嗯啊……”

杜珉峥笑意盈盈地从家具裤口袋里摸出个黑色的遥控器来，在宋璟的怒视下打开了开关，调到了最低档，如愿以偿地收获了爱人一声喑哑呻吟。

“但你并没有将这一项排除在外，所以我的行为是合理的。”

言罢他将手里的遥控器举高摇了摇，笑里藏刀地威胁他，“乖，再多嘴就不是一档了。”

杜珉宇自知惹了大祸，吃过午饭便乖巧异常地钻进书房贴着墙边儿罚站了。他穿着毛绒拖鞋踩在地毯上，听着客厅里传来的杜珉峥宋璟二人吃午饭的窸窣声响，暗自祈求宋璟能帮他将杜珉峥降下来的雷挡个三四分。

他愁眉苦脸地将手探到身后揉了揉两团尚且完好无损的软肉，叹了口气。

屋外洗碗机开始运作，杜珉宇下意识地拔直了身形，手指贴拢裤缝，势要站出军人的卓越姿态以此获得宽大处理。

书房的门被推开，杜珉宇不敢回头看，只是站得更直了。他听着杜珉峥和宋璟二人低声耳语，悄悄地翻了个白眼。

“你站那去，贴着墙，站直，好好反省。”

杜珉宇听到杜珉峥风轻云淡地吩咐宋璟，被这一句话吓得后背发毛。

这短短几个字包含的信息量巨大，他首先是觉着宋璟被自己拖累了，他内心有愧；其次是，杜珉峥又要当着宋璟的面打他。尽管宋璟这些年围观他被收拾的次数两手两脚加起来都数不过来，杜珉宇还是羞红了脸。

“过来跪着。”

杜珉宇还未收回思绪便被杜珉峥突然出声吓得一个激灵，不情不愿地挪到地毯中央的软垫上，依言屈膝跪了。

他顺势用余光瞥了眼站在墙角难得低眉顺目的宋璟，两只手背在身后，活像个做错事的小学生。杜珉宇心里除了装着浅浅的愧意，还油然而生了一丝略显罪恶的爽感。

审讯过程顺利展开，杜珉宇跪在软垫上，不敢有丝毫保留地将昨夜发生的一切如实汇报。

他不用抬头仿佛就能看见杜珉峥愈渐深沉下来的脸色，硬着头皮磕磕绊绊地往下说，手指不由自主地搅上了灯芯绒的毛衣下摆。

汇报到打车回家，杜珉宇额头已经蒙了一层冷汗。杜珉峥的软底拖鞋踩在地毯上悄无声息，他凑近了抬起杜珉宇的下巴，细细地端详了一番他挂了彩的嘴角，滚出一声冷哼。

杜珉峥斜眼睨了一眼一旁绞着手站着的宋璟，凉凉地下了结论。

“你们俩出去，几乎没有让我失望的时候。”

杜珉宇低着头不敢看他，过了半分钟，感受到杜珉峥拿着熟悉的工具轻轻敲了敲他身后，“脱了吧，小少爷。”

那沉重的家法板子被杜珉峥磕在手心里敲打着玩儿，杜珉宇脸颊飘上一抹绯色，干咽了口口水，抬起眼瞧着杜珉峥，先认错总不会错。

“哥，我知道错了……”

杜珉峥嗯了一声，抬手示意他继续，顺势转过头问宋璟，“昨天晚上的事处理好了？需不需要我出面？”

突然被点名的宋璟抬头瞪他一眼，强忍着身体里持续不断的震感，嗓音微哑，“嗯，老赵是我熟人，能打点好。”

“小杜也是被那俩二世祖挑拨起来火气的，不是他主动惹事，你就别苛责珉宇了吧。”

杜珉峥闻言一挑眉，似笑非笑的盯着他。

“你还有空给他求情？先把自己的事情顾好吧。”

宋璟顿时被他塞得憋不出半个字来，重重地跺了下脚，刻意扭过头去不看他们，只露出一对羞得通红的耳朵尖，还不忘小声嘀咕一句，“扰乱家庭安宁的法西斯。”

杜珉宇在一旁听得冷汗直下，在心里冲着宋璟连道三声对不起，心一横，直接将里裤外裤一同扯到膝弯。

杜珉峥轻轻一笑，没理宋璟没什么意义的嘴炮，拿板子在书桌上拨出一片空地，磕了磕，示意杜珉宇趴过来。杜珉宇拎着垂到膝弯的裤子踉踉跄跄地挪到书桌边上，俯身挨着桌沿爬了。温热的腿根挨上桌边一片冰凉，激得他嘶了一声。

冰凉的板子压上臀肉，还没等降下疼痛杜珉宇便扭着腰轻轻哼唧一声。杜珉峥看不惯他这幅样子，抬手就是连续三板子敲在他两团软肉上，杜珉宇登时疼得蹬了蹬腿。

“宋璟，前天晚上你跟我的约法三章和昨天电话里我嘱咐你的，说来听听。”

杜珉峥拿板子轻轻敲在杜珉宇浮了浅浅一层绯色的臀肉上，猝不及防地又点了宋璟的名。

宋璟闻言一怔，侧着过身来狠狠剜了杜珉峥一眼。

杜珉峥也不怒，抬手就是一连串节奏极快的痛打落在杜珉宇赤裸的臀肉上，一连十记，全方面地从臀面覆盖到了臀腿。杜珉宇疼得仰着脖子呜咽一声，两只手情不自禁地绞在一起，双肩开始颤颤地抖着。

宋璟眼见着杜珉峥又高高扬起了本贴在杜珉宇臀肉上的板子，杜珉宇蒙了浅浅一层红肿的小臀霎时间绷紧了，头埋得更低了两分，似是不忍看。

“杜珉峥，人是我揍的，你他妈别拿孩子撒气。”宋璟终于忍不住开口，甚至向前挪了一小步。

杜珉峥一敛眉，将宋璟的责难视若无物，板子仿若劈着风一般砸在杜珉宇身后，又是十记。

身后臀上火辣辣的钝痛连成一片，杜珉宇疼得两只脚在地上交替着蹦跶，喘气声里夹了一层浅浅的哭腔。他抽了抽鼻子，强忍着痛楚低声认错，语气里还带了一丝颤，“哥我错了，我不该意气用事，跟人动手，我知道错了……”

“宋璟，还想不起来？”

杜珉峥凉凉开口，板子又一次开始打着圈在杜珉宇身后摩挲，脸色微沉。

“杜珉峥，你是不是人。”

宋璟一双眼熬得通红，眼见着杜珉峥又要动手，一串话囫囵个儿地往外吐，“好，我答应过你，不碰酒不抽烟，看着珉宇不让他闹事。结果最后喝了个酩酊大醉，不光没看住珉宇，我还动手了，是我不好。”

杜珉峥心神领会地点了点头，“合着你还记得挺清楚，”接着又抬起板子敲了敲杜珉宇红肿的臀肉，“该你说了，走之前我怎么嘱咐你的。”

杜珉宇借着杜宋二人周旋的空闲借机低着头专心消化疼痛，狠厉又快节奏的板子打得他连句完整的话都说不出来。现下火烧到了自己头上，杜珉宇更是吓得战战发抖，急急忙忙地答复杜珉峥。

“我答应哥，就去玩一玩，不惹事，不抽烟，不喝酒……嗷呜！痛……”

一句话还未捱到句尾便被一串疾打敲得支离破碎，杜珉宇后背骤然高高扬起，随即又哽着嗓子埋头呜呜地哭，手情不自禁地贴到了腿侧却不敢再往上伸了，咬着下嘴唇小心翼翼地朝着杜珉峥讨饶，“我知道错了……哥轻点打……”

宋璟杵在一旁看着这一幕，刺得他眼眶生疼，两只手攥着拳，指甲快要嵌入掌心之中。

“嗯，我特意跟你们两个人三令五申，合着到最后没一个听我的，就把我的话全当一个屁放了，相约抽烟、喝酒、惹事，你们俩才是亲兄弟吧？真是好本事。”

杜珉峥说到最后怒从心起，一只手压住杜珉宇不停扭动的腰，抽得手下的人儿惊呼着躲闪，哭声瞬间提高了两个档，边扑簌簌地掉眼泪边抖着嗓子哭求，“哥哥我再不敢了……轻点打吧我疼……”

杜珉峥边揍边骂，噼噼啪啪地落板声夹着他沉着嗓音的训斥，敲碎了杜珉宇最后一丝侥幸，“小少爷下手没个轻重，哄得你璟哥也陪着你瞎闹，你们俩怎么不把天花板掀了？”

“哥……我错啦！别打了别打了求求你了呜呜呜！”

杜珉宇被他一串板子敲得眼前发黑，两只手无措地在空中乱抓，拧着腰就想去躲身后长了眼似的家法板子。杜珉峥重重地在他臀上落了一记，松开了摁在杜珉宇后腰的手，失了力的小人儿立刻软绵绵地顺着桌面滑落在地毯上，趴伏在地毯上抖着肩膀抽噎。

杜珉宇虚虚地将手摸上了身后，身后两团软肉经过一番沉重击打垫了一层深红的肿胀，重复击打的臀面中央处甚至有些发硬，交错的板痕波及了脆弱的臀腿处，整块身后全然再不复方才的柔软。

被打得双眼失了焦距的小少爷蜷在地毯上抽抽噎噎地拭眼泪，却听着杜珉峥命令他，“跪起来。”

杜珉宇吓得浑身一激灵，抬起一双泪汪汪的眼，就差扯着杜珉峥的裤腿讨饶了。

杜珉峥耐心不多，默数了五秒就来逮他。杜珉宇被他捉着衣领摁回了地毯中央的软垫上，扯着杜珉峥的袖子开始软绵绵地讨饶，“呜哥哥我错了……我再不敢了……”

“犯了几条，自己掰扯清楚了。”

杜珉峥居高临下地拿板子点了点他，杜珉宇吓得缩着肩膀呜咽一声。

杜珉宇抬起袖子抹了一把眼泪，肩膀哭得直抖，“不该抽烟……喝酒……闹事，三条，哥……”

期间杜珉峥悄无声息地瞥了一眼角落里的宋璟，那人儿显然是气极了，背对着他们不忍看，两只手紧紧攥着，软绸的家居服下摆被他几乎扯得变了形。

“做事不计后果，一时沉不住气，最后还给你璟哥惹了一屁股事。”杜珉峥拿板子在手心敲了敲，“三十，自己数着，跪好。”

杜珉宇抬起一双红肿的眼，好不容易咽下了抽噎，委屈得紧，还是忍不住金豆豆一串地掉，冲着宋璟道歉，“呜……我，我错了璟哥……给你添麻烦了，对不起……”

角落里杵着的人儿脸色沉得像块浓碳，见小人儿这般可怜兮兮地给他配不是，长出了一口气，忍着身体里持续传来的酥麻感，转身直挺挺地瞪着杜珉峥。

“杜珉峥，又不是珉宇主动惹事，敲打几下就行了，至于打成这样吗。”

杜珉峥若有所思地点点头，斜着眼睨他，“他没看好你，你没管好他，要不剩下的你双倍替他挨了？”

宋璟听出了杜珉峥话里的责难，一时语塞，刚要开口反驳就看着杜珉宇往前蹭了两步，拽着杜珉峥的衣角摇了摇，“哥我知错认罚，我自己能挨。”

说着杜珉宇将缠在膝弯的裤子往下扯了扯，乖觉地将垂在身后的衣襟撩了起来，露出身后烂桃儿似的两团肉来。

他背对着二人，只听着间歇不断传来的砸在红肿臀肉上的沉闷响声，和杜珉宇压抑不住的呜咽痛哭，觉着眼睛痛得厉害，狠狠地眨了眨。

杜珉宇挨得辛苦，又不敢求饶，两只手狠狠地揪着裤缝，身子被板子砸得小幅度左右躲闪，鼻涕眼泪挂了一脸。待三十下打完，他两条直打晃的腿终于支撑不住，双膝一软径直跪伏在地面上了。

杜珉峥面无表情地把板子搁到书桌上，转过身来搀杜珉宇。

小人儿被他打得怕了，杜珉峥甫一碰上他的胳膊他就要哼唧着呜呜哭一声，直到杜珉峥将他抱起来垫在膝上，右手轻轻去拍他后背安抚他，杜珉宇才揪着他的毛衣领口将眼泪鼻涕尽数抹在上面，呜呜咽咽地喊疼，说他疼得受不了了。

杜珉峥轻飘飘留下一句回房间等我就抱着哭得神志不清的杜珉宇走了，留下一个咬牙切齿的宋璟在原地狠狠踢了一脚角落里的盆栽。

杜珉峥替杜珉宇将身后惨兮兮的伤口处理过后又上了药，哭得头脑发沉的小人儿终于拽着他的手睡过去了，小脸上还挂着两行浅浅的泪痕。杜珉峥揉了揉他湿漉漉的发顶，低头在他眼角亲了一下，才替杜珉宇拉上窗帘，带上门离开了。

卧室里宋璟正坐立不安地在屋里一圈又一圈的转，后穴里被持续不断地震动折腾得近乎发麻，却始终抵达不了让他获得欢愉的那一点。

宋璟垂着头站在窗边上，眼底掩了一层浅浅的水色，下腹正逐渐燃起一股火。正想要冲进浴室将那折磨他快一下午的玩具取出，杜珉峥又好巧不巧地回来了。

杜珉峥径直略过他，在床头摁了个按钮，窗帘自动缓缓从两侧拢了上来，将屋外的车水马龙遮掩了个一干二净。

心气不顺的宋璟正要骂他，一串嘴炮刚到嘴边打了个转，就被杜珉峥攥着手腕直接推到了床上。杜珉峥喘着粗气松开他的手，将套头毛衣拽下来丢到地毯上，又一次欺身压了上来。

杜珉峥从裤子口袋里摸出了遥控器，瞬间将跳蛋的振动频率调高到了最高档。

宋璟被突然加快频率的震动逼得仰着脖子淌出一串沙哑的呻吟，纤长的脖颈向前探着，于杜珉峥而言仿若引颈的天鹅，优雅而引人侵犯。他极具侵略性地啃噬上了宋璟纤细的喉结，滚烫的舌尖来回舔舐爱人颈间最柔软的部位，心满意足地感受着身下人的颤栗。

他手间动作不停，摸索着就探到了宋璟松垮系着的裤腰上，两根手指一挑一拉，那宽松柔软的家具裤便松散开来。

杜珉峥近乎不费吹灰之力便将宋璟身上的屏障尽数剥去，手掌迫不及待地抚慰上了爱人温暖的腿根处开始情不自禁地打着圈摩挲。

宋璟眼底染了一层迷蒙不清的欲望，仰着脖子轻轻喘息。他绵软无力地去推杜珉峥在他身上掠夺的手，冰凉的指尖正巧触碰上杜珉峥赤裸着的胸肌，二人皆是倒吸一口凉气。

昏暗的卧室内一片旖旎，紧紧相贴的两具肉体毫无保留地交换气味，情欲的烈火近乎一触即发。

杜珉峥两手扯着宋璟柔软的上衣下摆向上一掀，爱人洁白如玉的胴体瞬间暴露在了空气里。杜珉峥探着头上前含住了宋璟胸前昂扬着的两颗粉红，将那饱满的肉粒卷入口腔中反复舔舐，手掌贴着宋璟单薄的脊背一路向下。

宋璟微微眯着眼享受杜珉峥周到的款待，时不时发出一声餍足的喟叹。

宋璟被他撩拨得欲火焚身，红着眼睛压着杜珉峥双肩翻身跪坐在了杜珉峥身上。他委身递上一个异常主动的热吻，细葱似的的手指顺着杜珉峥赤裸的胸膛一路蜿蜒，轻佻地勾勒出了他胸肌清晰可见的轮廓。

正待他要抚慰上杜珉峥顶在他胯下的火热，双手突然被杜珉峥一把攥住，旋即被摁趴在了床面上。

宋璟忍受着身后持续的剧烈震动，侧着脸从牙关里挤出几个字，“杜珉峥，干不干。”

杜珉峥一舔唇角，从床头拽了自己的枕头过来，翻了个面，塞到了宋璟下腹。他再次欺身压来，挺立着的滚烫就挨在宋璟臀肉上，勾引似的来回磨蹭。

“干，但是正事之前，为夫要先训妻。”

宋璟咬牙切齿地贴在床面上咒骂杜珉峥，翻个身欲坐起来。杜珉峥光着脚从衣帽间走回来，手里抻了一条酒红色的领带。据宋璟回忆，是去年圣诞节自己送给杜珉峥的礼物，H牌好货。

他像只蛰伏狩猎的豹，眯着眼睛朝宋璟不怀好意地笑了一声，狠狠地扑了上来。宋璟身体软得像一汪池水，竭力挣扎起来也无济于事，最后仍是被杜珉峥反着束缚了双手摁在身后。

宋璟被他气得近乎眼前发黑，“杜珉峥，这么贵的领带你用来做这种事。”

杜珉峥笑着转了转脖子，从地上捡起来遥控器，将震动频率调回了一档。

宋璟轻轻嗯了一声，扭头不看他。

杜珉峥跪坐在床上为他纠正不规范的趴伏姿势，让爱人印了几个通红掌印的后臀正好被垫在枕头上，成为全身的制高点。酒红色自带了一股绮丽的欲色，衬着宋璟雪白无瑕的脊背，杜珉峥喉结禁不住滚动了一下。

杜珉峥的巴掌轻飘飘地落在宋璟柔软的臀肉上，“没有一个让我省心的，都是当家长的人了，还做些小年轻干的混账事，丢人。”

宋璟扭着腰试图躲，脸埋在床面上，只露出一双羞红的耳朵尖，红得滴血。

“杜珉峥，一错不二罚，你要讲道理。”

回应他的是啪啪两巴掌，力道有别于二人床笫之间的调情，杜珉峥施了六七分手劲儿，火辣辣的疼痛传来，打得他咬着床单轻轻哼了一声，不耐地扭着腰在软枕上蹭了蹭，扬着身子就要反过来与他狡辩。

“杜珉峥，我已经……我已经认过罚了，你这样太无耻。”

宋璟羞得两颊烧红，说不出已经认了含跳蛋当惩罚这种话，只是抬起脸来恨恨地盯着杜珉峥，细细的眼角坠了两丝浅浅的红色。

“我早看不惯你三天两头往夜店、酒吧跑，现在好不容易看得严了，又拿带珉宇去这种由头来唬我，”杜珉峥狠狠五巴掌拍在爱人手感甚好的软肉上，拍完还不忘揉搓两下，“到底谁想去，我心里一清二楚。”

“宋少爷要么就乖一点，要么就别犯事在我手上。”

宋璟小心思被拆穿，又被爱人训孩子似的说得抬不起头，垂着眉眼拿额头抵在床面上，并不答话。

“杜珉宇打架你不拦着也就算了，还跟他一起，一把岁数的人了，欺负两个小年轻，宋璟，我问你，今年贵庚？”

杜珉峥每说一句便是加了力气的一串巴掌落在宋璟瑟瑟发抖的臀肉上，宋璟细皮嫩肉鲜少挨打，光用巴掌便能将他打得双肩微颤。他见宋璟把头埋在床铺里装鸵鸟不答话，又是啪啪两下，逼得宋璟仰着头轻轻嘶了一声。

“嗯……二十六。”宋璟闷闷地开口。

“戒酒、戒酒、戒酒！”杜珉峥咬着牙落下三下极重的巴掌，摁下了枕头上不断扭动的腰，无视爱人音量见长的嘶哈抽气声，训道，“三令五申的戒酒！一次看不住就喝，还喝个不省人事，要不是珉宇在，你现在在哪我都不知道。”

话音刚落便又是接连不停的十记巴掌落在身后，宋璟扬着脖子轻轻呜咽一声，双手被紧紧地束缚住，他无助地动了动手腕。

“没有个做家长的样子，带着珉宇胡来，反过来还要他看着你。”

杜珉峥手掌在宋璟瑟缩不停的臀肉上反复摩挲，感受着手下滚烫的臀肉，轻轻拍了拍。那软肉呈现出一种极具色欲的绯红，臀腿边缘处盖着深深浅浅的指印，再向下两条细瘦的白腿此时已经情不自禁地绞在了一起。

“我看是得让你挨珉宇挨的两倍那么多，你才会学乖。”

杜珉峥揉了揉宋璟毛茸茸的后脑勺，恨铁不成钢地骂他。宋璟闻言小幅度地摇了摇头，闷着声吐出了两个字，声音沙哑，“不行。”

宋璟身后连成一片的痛楚经过几分钟的沉淀更加清晰可见起来，他晃了晃腰肢，试图无声地邀请杜珉峥跟他办正事，放过他这一遭。

不动如山的杜珉峥看破他的心思，轻轻补了两巴掌，赤着脚走到衣帽间里，取了条皮带回来。

宋璟一侧身便看到杜珉峥拎着那条细而沉的软牛皮皮带走过来，一拉一抻便是一声炸开的脆响，吓得他脊背不由自主地一抖，开始负隅顽抗。

“杜珉峥，我都已经吃了教训了……别闹了好不好。”

杜珉峥神色温柔地看着他，甚至凑过来轻轻啄了下他的唇角，“我放过你太多次了，这次得给你点教训。鉴于你今年芳龄26，我只打你26下。”

“但是你要是躲了，”杜珉峥一只手顺势探到了他红肿臀肉之间的穴口，牵着那根软塌塌垂着的软线打着圈揉搓，扯出一丝意味不明的笑来。

“你躲几次，我就干你几次。”

宋璟满心绝望地跪撅在垫高的枕头上，努力维持着这个羞耻不堪的姿势。他感受到皮带轻轻搭在自己火热的臀肉上，整个后背都收紧了，情不自禁地闭上眼。

啪！

皮带抽在臀肉上的响声巨大，宋璟先是羞得抬不起头，又感受到逐渐攀附上来的痛意，比巴掌更甚，禁不住膝盖一折跪倒在了床面上。他瞬间体会到了杜珉宇在杜珉峥家法板子之下辗转反侧的难熬，轻轻哼了一声就想往边上躲去。

“乖，第一次。撅好。”杜珉峥将皮带缠了几圈绕在手腕上，凑上来啃了一口他微凉的下唇。

宋璟重新颤颤巍巍地拱起后臀，贝齿情不自禁地叼上了干燥的床单。正待他支好姿势，皮带又裹了风降落下来，这次却是循序渐进的三记痛打，平铺着落在了臀肉上，抽打出了三道比底色更深的绯红。

宋璟引着脖子呻吟了一声，又软绵绵地耷拉下去，肩颈开始细细地颤抖着。

剧痛再次来袭，他下意识地绷紧了臀肉。怎料臀肉骤然缩紧的动作挤压到了甬道里不停雀跃的小玩意儿，正好顶上了柔软内壁上的敏感点，情不自禁淌出一声难耐的呻吟，咬着床单哭叫了一声。

宋璟眼角染上一层薄红，细弱的眉眼微微耷拉着，羽睫微微颤。

杜珉峥不再训话只是专心落鞭，他强撑着挨过了十五记，又忍不住膝盖一软跪倒在了床铺上。他皱着眉头往边上一躲，拧着被束缚住的手腕微微喘息。

“杜珉峥……让我歇一会。”

杜珉峥放下皮带，从角落的箱子里取了一瓶矿泉水拧开，递到宋璟唇边喂他喝。宋璟微微昂着头小口小口地汲取着水份，几滴水顺着他的唇角流下来，一路淌过他微微颤抖着的脖颈。

“……好了，你继续吧。”宋璟吸吸鼻子，将眼角不明显的湿润蹭在了床单上，乖顺地跪撅好了。

杜珉峥心疼他，在他微凉的脊背上落下一吻。

最后十记杜珉峥刻意放了水，只不过是高高举起轻轻落下。然而宋璟已经挨到了极限，头脑一阵阵发晕，显然已经区分不了力度的大小，最后短短十记摔倒了三四次之多，却还是强撑起来，双膝抖得几乎要撑不住。

宋璟身后铺了一层程度不轻的红肿，臀腿边界处摞着错乱五章的巴掌印和皮带痕迹，手摸上去还有一层细细的薄痧，于宋璟来说已然非常重了。

还未等他长舒两口气，杜珉峥紧接着翻身压了上来。

杜珉峥径直将手指探到了埋在臀肉之间的后穴处，迫不及待地牵着那根软线将深陷在臀缝之间的乳白色物件儿取了出来，紧接着无缝隙地将手指挤入了湿润的后穴里。

那经过跳蛋一下午浸润的柔软肠肉在经历了短暂的空虚之后，极为迫切地裹上了外来之客。杜珉峥压在宋璟身上，垂着眼睛去亲他湿漉漉的眼角，手下不停地在柔软紧致的甬道里抽插，牵出一阵咕叽咕叽的淫乱水声。

宋璟扬着头淌出一阵阵化骨的呻吟，纤细白净的脖颈上散落着几簇凌乱的红痕，像是绽放在冰天雪地里的朵朵红梅，娇艳欲滴。

“宋璟，你躲了太多次了……”

杜珉峥声音微哑，伴着粗重的呼吸落在了宋璟耳畔。他黏着宋璟通红的耳尖动作轻柔地舔舐打圈，敏感地带被反复揉弄，宋璟禁不住又一次发出了一声长叹，侧着脸去躲他逼过来的唇。

宋璟双眼被情欲笼罩上了一层湿润，他双手被缚，手腕情不自禁地缠上了杜珉峥的双肩。

杜珉峥手下动作不停，沉浸在贪婪舔舐爱人耳尖处的甜美里，听着宋璟凑到他耳边断断续续地唤他，“杜珉峥……别磨蹭。”

而杜珉峥刻意不如他的愿，噙着笑摇了摇头。他将宋璟的身子往上送了送，让柔若无骨的爱人盘着自己的腰，低头去吻他胸前微微颤抖着的两颗茱萸，虎牙叼着那红肿不堪的肉粒微微牵扯着，引得宋璟弓着腰颤栗，情不自禁地咬上了杜珉峥赤裸的右肩。

色欲像滔天巨浪，裹挟着滚烫的热意，将纠缠着的一双爱人尽数笼罩。

杜珉峥抽出深陷在宋璟柔软后穴里的三根手指，将牵出的几缕银丝抹在了宋璟腰间。他感受着宋璟含着自己肩上的软肉深深呜咽一声，迫不及待地摇着腰身想要凑近。

杜珉峥呼吸愈发粗重起来，他俯下身将宋璟粗暴地压在床上，指尖颤抖着解开了他双手间的束缚。

他将宋璟微凉的一双手递到唇边，打着圈舔舐上了他纤细的指尖，直盯着他那双迷蒙不清的细眼。

“乖，”杜珉峥唤他，“求我。”

宋璟双眼湿润，微微垂着眨了眨，顺势将双手攀上了杜珉峥的双肩。他微微昂着头，竭力佝偻着脊背去凑到杜珉峥耳边，一字一顿。

“杜珉峥，”

“干我。”

杜珉峥身下蛰伏的巨兽被他沙哑微喘的语句唤醒了。

他双眼烧红，将宋璟反着身摁压在了床面上，踢了踢他的膝盖迫使他跪撅到合适的角度。紧接着三两下粗暴地扯掉了下身衣物，硬挺发红的滚烫霎时间弹了出来，直直地抵在了宋璟敞开的穴口处。

杜珉峥将阳物抵在入口处，缓慢地挤入了宋璟湿润紧致的后穴。硬挺的肉刃缓缓地捻开了温热肠肉里的层层褶皱，极其顺利地整根埋入。

二人近乎同时压抑着发出一声低吼。

杜珉峥微微眯着眼，双手把着宋璟孱弱不堪的细腰，开始缓慢地抽插起来。那肠肉将他裹得近乎动弹不了，杜珉峥不由得抬手一巴掌扇在手下红肿的臀肉上，肠道内骤然缩紧，夹得杜珉峥险些缴械投降，又没忍住低着头喟叹一声。

“乖，别夹这么紧，我动不了了。”

宋璟从滔天的满足感里抽出一丝理智来回应他，皱着鼻子轻轻哼一声，依言照做。

杜珉峥低头看着自己火热硬挺的肉刃不断地在爱人肿胀臀肉之间抽送着，难得乖顺的人儿伏在自己身下随着挺送的动作腰身微晃，纤长的脊背上落满了星星点点的吻痕，心理与肉体上双层地满足感包裹得他近乎达到巅峰。

宋璟被他折腾了近乎一下午，杜珉峥又故意持续撞击他肠道内的敏感点，不出半晌便抖着双肩尽数交代在了雪白的床单上。

他软着腰肢要往床上躺，却被杜珉峥拦腰抱住，翻了个面重新摁在了床上。杜珉峥一脸坏笑着分开了他微微并着的双腿，又一次将肉刃碾入了他近乎麻木的后穴里。

宋璟终于忍不住长长呜咽一声，侧着脸去推杜珉峥的手，“王八蛋，你嗯……慢一点……”

杜珉峥极其热爱这个可以将爱人表情反应尽收眼底的姿势，看着宋璟眉头紧蹙，随着杜珉峥冲撞的动作机械地摇晃着，他瞬间觉得气血上涌，胯下不由得加快了速度。

被操干得双眼迷蒙的宋璟呜呜咽咽着向后躲，双手混乱地在床单上乱抓，牵扯出一片褶皱。

宋璟身前方才疲软下去的阳物又一次颤颤巍巍地立了起来，杜珉峥尽收眼底，刻意加重了冲撞的力度，且每一下几乎都要顶到宋璟体内深处那一处柔软的凸起，逼得宋璟呜咽着喊他。

“杜珉峥……我不要了……你他妈自己打出来吧……”

杜珉峥被他一席话气到似的，保持着二人相连的姿势，翻个身又一次将宋璟摁趴在了床上。宋璟近乎哭都哭不出来了，漏出一串支离破碎的呜咽。

他扯着床单奋力想要往前爬，去躲身后持续不断的撞击。然而杜珉峥铁面无情地拽着他的脚腕将人儿径直拖回远处，又一次将滚烫埋入了宋璟被操得红肿不堪的后穴里。

“乖，我们说好的，躲几次，操几次。”杜珉峥笑意盈盈地去亲他耳垂，落下一串细碎的吻，胯下却毫不留情。

“杜珉峥你他妈……嗯……呜啊别再干了……”

宋璟终于忍不住，两颗眼泪顺着湿漉漉的眼角滚落，晕染在了床单上，留下一层略深的痕迹，他下意识地哭求身后毫无感情的爱人停下来，然而杜珉峥仍不愿放过他，他听见杜珉峥问他，你知道错了吗。

他呜呜咽咽地连声点头，手脚并用地想要挣脱杜珉峥的桎梏，嘴里一叠声地应着，“我错了……再不胡闹，你行行好放过我。”

杜珉峥终于把着宋璟的腰肢开始冲刺，宋璟又一次被他冲撞得一声呜咽泄在了床单上。他被杜珉峥狠狠地摁着细腰压在床单上，承受了最后一波猛烈地抽插，终于感受到一股微凉的液体喷薄在了自己体内。

杜珉峥松开对他的桎梏，宋璟再跪不住，倒下蜷在了衾被之中。

杜珉峥神清气爽，爬过来抱着宋璟，却被他软绵绵一巴掌拍到脸上。他低头去看，那隐藏在红肿臀肉里的柔软的小口被他操得近乎合不拢了，翻卷着的粉红肠肉正在竭尽所能地将一股股白浊从深处排出。

杜珉峥挨了宋璟加起来五六巴掌才将他抱进了浴室，顶着脸颊和脖子间通红的巴掌印和抓痕，将宋璟摁在浴缸里仔仔细细地清理了后穴。

宋璟被他轻飘飘地放到床上的一瞬间近乎就要睡着了，他耷拉着眼睑，迷迷糊糊地喃喃自语，“杜珉峥他妈的不是人。”

杜珉峥垂着眼睛望着爱人熟睡的侧颜轻轻笑，吻在了他眼角。

至于挨了一顿痛打睡了一下午才起的杜珉宇，看到杜珉峥脸上挂了彩端着晚餐出现在床边，也并不非常意外。

他眨了眨眼睛，往身后看了看，“哥，你打璟哥了吧？”

杜珉峥将牛肉面从大碗里盛出来，递到杜珉宇手边，摸摸他的头。

“别问，吃你的饭。”


End file.
